una estupida sin remedio
by kotoko-noda
Summary: ¿Qué es realmente el amor?  ¿Por qué lo llegamos a sentir? Es tan confuso, tan difícil de entender, tan abstracto y a la vez tan hermoso de sentir… Sakurax Hinata  leve naruhina


_**Holaaaaa! Jejeje aquí ando con un nuevo fanfic, esta vez Yuri, la verdad es que he leído muy poco sobre este género, pero desde hace mucho tiempo había querido escribir algo sobre ello. Yo soy autora de Yaoi, pero vamos que no tengo ningún problema con el Yuri. Así que espero disfruten esta historia que está basada en una historia verdadera (aunque esta versión tiene sus respectivos cambios para no hacerlo tan obvio xD) **_

_**Sin más, Naruto no me pertenece ni hago esto con fines de lucro alguno…solo con fines de satisfacer mi, ya de por sí, perturbada mente xD**_

_**Por cierto no me maten por haber puesto naruhina, juro y perjuro que esta historia será sakuraxhinata**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

El amor (del latín, _amor, -ōris_) es un concepto universal relativo a la _afinidad_ entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista (científico, filosófico, religioso, artístico). Puede interpretarse como un _sentimiento_, relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de _emociones_, _experiencias_ y _actitudes_.

Pero ¿Qué es realmente el amor? ¿Por qué lo llegamos a sentir?

Es tan confuso, tan difícil de entender, tan abstracto y a la vez tan hermoso de sentir…

En esta vida no existe el ser humano que no haya experimentado, por lo menos una vez, aquella cosa llamada amor. Sin excepción alguna, el amor llega de improviso, no distingue sexo, edad, religión, raza o ideología política, es algo puro que surge tan natural, tan claro y simple que no necesita de más.

Para muchos es una fortaleza, una luz en un mundo lleno de problemas y dificultades…para mi es una debilidad, tan solo algo que nos hace sentir débiles ante alguien a quien consideramos "el ser amado".

¿Por qué amar si al final vas a resultar herido?

Entregar el corazón sin medida, amar y ser herido…no quiero más eso…

Porque de los errores se aprende, no quiero cometer el mismo error 2 veces. Durante años viví tan vacía, tan aislada del mundo, tan ausente que jamás pensé volver a sentir algo que alguna vez me destrozo por dentro.

Más de la nada apareciste tú, matando así mis ideologías, mis creencias; llenando con tu luz la oscuridad de mi mundo, me hiciste sentir de nuevo un "ser viviente", me hiciste creer que yo puedo ser amado y que soy una persona única. Hiciste cobrar vida a esta muñeca tan vacía, me hiciste creer que no era más un adorno y fue ahí que mi vida cobro sentido de nuevo.

Nos hicimos cercanas, sin tapujos hablamos de cualquier tema, descubrimos cosas una de la otra que hizo acercarnos más; nos dimos cuenta de que éramos tan diferentes…y tan parecidas a la vez.

Sentí que contigo podía ser yo misma y volver a ser yo de nuevo, sin miedo, sin represalias…me hacías tan feliz…

Pero no todo en esta vida puede ser para siempre; y eso lo sabía más que bien…

-"debo irme fuera de la ciudad"- fueron tus palabras mientras nos encontrábamos sentadas en la cafetería de siempre –"mi madre ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo y vamos a mudarnos muy pronto"- agachaste un poco la mirada con tristeza mientras que yo no podía asimilar aquellas palabras

-"estas bromeando ¿verdad Sakura?"- levantaste la vista y me miraste con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaba ver y negaste con la cabeza

-"lo siento Hinata…"- agachaste de nuevo la vista –"pero prometo seguir en contacto contigo"- intentaste sonar un poco más alegre en vano

Asentí con la cabeza –"claro que sí, que de mi no te vas a librar tan fácilmente"-te mire directamente mostrándote que mis palabras no eran solo palabras vacías, sonreíste divertida

El día de la despedida llego, aunque no quería, era inevitable que ocurriera. Tu madre estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas dentro del automóvil y tú te acercaste a mí.

-"Hinata…"- me llamaste y yo levante la mirada topándome con tus ojos directamente –"debo irme ya…"-no te moviste; yo continúe observándote

-te deseo suerte a donde vayas Sakura"- sonreí a pesar de la tristeza –"te seguiré dando lata"- bromee ¿Qué más podía decir? Tan solo tonterías y nada más

Sonreíste y sin pensarlo ni ponernos de acuerdo nos dimos un abrazo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, las lágrimas luchaban por no salir en vano. Te extrañaría, claro que lo haría.

Te separaste y me miraste como queriendo decirme algo, te note dudosa. Abrías y cerrabas la boca intentando decir algo. Mas al final no dijiste nada tan solo un simple "hasta luego".

Y así te observe partir, no podía detenerte y tú no podía quedarte. Así era esto…

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, pocas eran las veces que nos comunicábamos, rara vez podía encontrarte en el chat, entraste a trabajar y si antes se había vuelto difícil comunicarnos ahora era casi imposible, un mensaje ocasional por el móvil, una llamada ocasional era todo.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo muy importante…

Claro, era tan obvio, era algo que ya sabía más que no quería ver…Esboce una sonrisa triste al pensarlo con detenimiento…

Me había enamorado de ti irremediablemente…

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía hacer nada…

No sabía tus sentimientos ni tú los míos, no podía decirte de buenas a primeras "oyes ¿sabes qué? Me di cuenta de que no solo te extraño sino que además te amo ¿extraño no?"

Claro que no podía decir aquello, no podía correr el riesgo de perderte por ello, ¿y si me odiabas? ¿Y si después de decirlo jamás volvía a saber de ti? No, no podía correr ese riesgo…jamás lo haría…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El día reflejaba mi estado de ánimo, el clima era nublado y lluvioso, un tanto sombrío…

Caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, tan solo recordándote, yendo a los lugares que solíamos frecuentar.

-"lo siento"- me disculpe de repente al chochar con alguien, la verdad era que no estaba poniendo atención al camino; así de absorta estaba pensando en ti

-"no, discúlpame a mí, fue mi culpa"- levante la mirada y me tope con un par de ojos azules, observe a la persona y note que se trataba de un chico alto, delgado, su color de cabello era rubio y tenía un par de marcas muy curiosas en las mejillas

Negué con la cabeza –"no, fue mi culpa, ando distraída últimamente"- intente sonreír y él me observo fijamente

-"oye ¿te encuentras bien?"- continuo observándome, mas yo afirme estarlo y de nuevo me disculpe –"no tienes porque disculparte, déjame invitarte algo como disculpa´ttebayo"-

-"no es necesario fue mi torpeza la que causo eso, además tengo algo de prisa y…"

-"por favor déjame invitarte algo ¿sí?"- sostuvo mi mano y me sonrió; al final accedí a su invitación ¿Qué podría pasar? Solo era una invitación cualquiera…

Nos encontrábamos en una cafetería ya muy conocida para mi, era aquella que solíamos frecuentar tu y yo…

-"¿sucede algo?"- pregunto de nuevo

-"no, no es nada solo que…"- me detuve antes de continuar y le observe, el me observaba atento a mis palabras –"es que mi amiga y yo solíamos venir a este lugar y me trae algunos recuerdos"- sonreí con algo de tristeza

-"si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar"- sugirió

-"¿eh? No, no, este lugar me gusta, tan solo… me trae viejos recuerdos…"-respondí simplemente y él no dijo nada mas

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, después de haberme invitado a la cafetería me invito a dar un paseo por ahí, no sé porque accedí, supongo que era porque quería algo de compañía…

Era muy agradable, me hacia reír y era entretenido platicar con él…

Paso el tiempo, sin darme cuenta mis salidas con Naruto eran más frecuentes, me agradaba su compañía, él había llenado un poco el vacio que me había causado tu partida…pero solo era eso, tan solo era un "poco"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Había pasado algún tiempo, Naruto se me había declarado y yo había aceptado sus sentimientos…mas no los compartía…

Si, se que estaba mal, solo estaba ilusionándole en vano y me sentía mal al hacerlo…pensé muchas veces en terminar con él; pero…simplemente no podía…

Ya no sabía qué hacer, me sentía confusa, frustrada y sofocada en una "vida" que yo misma había buscado. Me encontré de repente frente a un abismo, uno en el cual podía caer tarde o temprano…

Seguí en contacto contigo a pesar de todo, siempre fuiste el tema principal de nuestras pláticas, él me escuchaba y yo no hacía más que hablar de ti. No podía evitar poner una cara llena de felicidad cuando me enteraba de ti, me hacia tan feliz que sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho.

Pero…

-"Hinata"- me llamó de repente, logrando captar la atención de mi familia mientras cenábamos esa noche -"¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"- tomo mi mano mientras me mostraba el anillo de compromiso, parpadee confusa

Y durante unos segundos hubo silencio…

-"Hinata"- me llamo mientras yo estaba en mi ensoñación, mi madre se levanto de la mesa y me pidió acompañarla

-"ya regresamos, lo que pasa es que esta muy nerviosa"- dijo antes de llevarme consigo a una de las habitaciones.

Ella cerró la puerta con seguro y me observo muy fijamente –"¿se puede saber qué pasa?"- pregunto al notarme ausente, se acerco y me sacudió un poco

-"¿qué?"- pregunte al verle

-"es lo que yo quisiera saber"- se notaba ¿molesta?

-"no sé a qué te refieres"-

-"¿por qué no le contestaste?"- le observe y pude saber de inmediato a que se refería –"dime"-

Silencio…

-"Hinata"- me llamo de nuevo elevando un poco su tono de voz

-"no"- respondí si mirarle –"no quiero"-

-"¿no quieres qué?"- pregunto extrañada

-"yo no quiero…casarme…"- conteste aun si mirarle

-"no me salgas con eso Hinata"- frunció el entrecejo –"ese hombre te quiere mucho y te ha soportado mucho, mínimo es que aceptes"-

-"pero yo no quiero casarme"- levante la mirada enfrentando a mi madre, no era novedad para mí que, desde que le había conocido, se había convertido en la adoración de mi madre; era por ello que lucía molesta

-"yo quiero nietos"- dijo aun molesta –"suficiente tengo con que tu hermano sea estéril, tu señorita, me darás nietos"- mi hermano… Neji oni-san se había casado hace un par de años y había resultado que no podía tener hijos…aunque él los deseara, no podría tenerlos…

-"¡pero yo no quiero!"- levante un poco la voz –"¡no quiero casarme! ¡No lo quiero!"- grite al borde del llanto

¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo?

-"yo no crie a una hija corazón de roca"- me respondió y note con ello ¿desilusión? ¿Decepción? ¿Coraje? –"no me hagas esto Hinata…"- me observo de esa forma –"yo quiero verte casada y con hijos, quiero por lo menos antes de morir saber lo que se siente ser abuela"- evite observarla, no podía mirarla, NO quería mirarla porque…

Porque sabía que terminaría perdiendo mi voluntad para ceder a la de ella…

-"por lo menos acéptalo y dile que lo pensaran durante un tiempo"- me miro y yo la mire…

En ese momento perdí…

Asentí con la cabeza, ella sonrió y volvimos al comedor donde mi padre, Neji, Hanabi, Ten Ten y Naruto nos esperaban

-"Hinata estaba algo nerviosa pero tiene algo que decirte"- le hablo a Naruto y luego me observo a mi –"¿no es así Hinata?"- mi cabeza estaba baja y asentí débilmente

Él se acerco hacia mí y me tomo de la mano –"¿Qué dices Hinata?"- sabia que me observaba a pesar de que yo no lo hacía, no dije nada tan solo asentí de nuevo con la cabeza

Sentí que me había abrazado y sin evitarlo me puse a llorar… aunque mi llanto no fuese de felicidad…

Era tan tonta…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sin darme cuenta la fecha de la boda se había fijado, todos se encontraban emocionados y felices…todos excepto yo…

Pensé que tal vez, quizá…era lo mejor…es decir él era un hombre, yo una mujer…era natural...era normal…era lo correcto… ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

-"¡Hinata!"- escuche mi nombre y de inmediato me gire en busca de la persona que me había llamado –"¡Hinata!"- me llamo de nuevo, fue entonces cuando te vi, mi corazón sintió una gran alegría y de inmediato corrí a tu encuentro

-"¡Sakura!"- te abrace con fuerza una vez te tuve cerca y tú me correspondiste el abrazo –"Te extrañe mucho ¿Cuándo fue que volviste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?"- me separe un poco de ti y te observe, habías cambiado un poco, tu cabello ahora era más corto, pero te sentaba bien

-"llegue hace un rato, no te avise porque pensé en darte una sorpresa"- sonreíste

-"Hay tanto de que hablar, no es lo mismo en el móvil que en persona"- te dije –"¿tienes tiempo? vamos a la cafetería de siempre"- te sonreí como siempre lo había hecho contigo, tu asentiste y me tomaste del brazo, yo me sentí feliz…

Al llegar a la cafetería nos pusimos al tanto de lo que cada una había hecho durante todo ese tiempo. Reímos, bromeamos un poco, un tema llevo al otro y de repente…

Silencio…incomodo silencio…

Jugué con mis dedos un poco nerviosa ante el reciente silencio, observe el alrededor buscando cualquier cosa de la que pudiéramos hablar, cualquier cosa…

-"sabes lo estuve pensando durante algún tiempo y…"- te mordiste el labio inferior y yo te observe atenta –"me di cuenta de que tal vez me gustes…"- me observaste, tenias un leve sonrojo a comparación del que seguramente yo debía tener

Tartamudee nerviosa, no sabía cómo responder a esa confesión tan repentina, tan solo sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente.

-"¿Hinata?"- escuche de repente –"te estuve buscando´ttebayo"- se acerco a mí con esa sonrisa y me beso; de inmediato ladee el rostro y observe a Sakura de reojo

Naruto parpadeo confuso y de inmediato te observo –"¿Quién eres´ttebayo?"-

"Soy Sakura Haruno un placer"- note que sonreías a pesar de haber visto semejante escena

-"oh, la amiga de Hinata"- sonrió –"Hinata me ha hablado mucho sobre ti"- y tomo asiento en la mesa con nosotras, yo evite mirarte

-"estoy segura de que si y ¿tú eres?"- le preguntaste y yo continúe sin mirarte

-"¿no sabes quién soy? Pensé que Hinata ya te habría dicho, es mas pensé que ya te había manado la invitación para la boda"- te comento sonriente

-"¿boda?"- te escuche preguntar tal vez confundida y note tu mirada en mi

-"sí, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto el prometido de Hinata, vamos a casarnos en unos días"- me abrazo pegando su cuerpo al mío –"¿no es así Hinata?"- me observo y yo asentí levemente sin mirarte

-"oh en ese caso felicidades, hacen una linda pareja"- tomaste tus cosas y te levantaste –"si me disculpan tengo asuntos que resolver todavía, así que me retiro"- observaste a Naruto –"un gusto"- te diste vuelta y comenzaste a caminar

-"¡Sakura!"- me levante y corrí detrás de ti sin importarme si había dejado solo a Naruto –"¡Sakura espera! Lo de recién…veras yo…"-detuviste tu andar pero no te giraste a verme

-"¿no es genial Hinata? Vas a casarte dentro de poco, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo"- comenzaste a andar de nuevo, mas yo te detuve tomando tu brazo

-"Sakura lo que dijiste…yo…"- tartamudee, odiaba hacerlo cuando me encontraba nerviosa

-"eran tonterías, tan solo olvídalo ¿sí?"- volteaste y me sonreíste –"que seas feliz Hinata"- te soltaste de mi agarre y te marchaste sin que yo pudiera ya detenerte

Era tan tonta…me odiaba…estaba segura de que con eso te había perdido…quizá para siempre…

Y todo por ser una estúpida, una estúpida sin remedio…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan? La verdad no sé de donde salió esto (bueno si es una historia semi verdadera xD) pero bueno, no olviden que su opinión es importante, dejen un review, no les cuesta mucho tiempo y hacen feliz a este intento de autora.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
